


AtlinMerrick: Blown Fuse - Russian translation - Перегоревшая пробка

by SilverRaindemon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вся суть Шерлока – это шум. Он представляет собой шесть футов едких отповедей. В нем семьдесят два с половиной дюйма словесной геенны огненной. Короче говоря, суть его- у него во рту. Так почему, почему, почему молчание Шерлока наполняло холодное помещение таким жаром?</p>
            </blockquote>





	AtlinMerrick: Blown Fuse - Russian translation - Перегоревшая пробка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Blown Fuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/766701) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> Спасибо чудесной AtlinMerrick за разрешение переводить ее фанфики.

Свет моргнул.

"Вот это—"

Крошечная вспышка внутри пробки. Свет погас.

Джон Уотсон зарычал. По-настоящему зарычал. "Черт побери эту хреновую _хрень_ , у нас нет на это времени."

Джон выкрутил перегоревшую пробку, положил ее рядом с еще двумя подобным образом внезапно вышедшими из строя.

"Не шевелись, Шерлок."

Такими темпами скоро у Джона будет симпатичная радуга из пробок со все более и более высоким сопротивлением, все необъяснимо оказавшиеся неспособны вынести нагрузку, генерируемую 221Б.

"Боже, мы так сильно опаздываем. Почему ты _двигаешься?"_

Стоявший прямо за Джоном, пока они жались в крошечной нише в подвале, с маленьким фонариком зажатым между его ровными зубами, Шерлок не ответил.

"Боже, как меня это напрягает." Джон дернул воротник своей нарядной рубашки. "Я потею. В декабре."

Добрый доктор слегка сдвинул крошечный фонарик, который так храбро удерживал Шерлок, покопался в кучке пробок, лежавших на ладони его любимого, снова изменил угол фонарика, повторил процесс с пробками в левой руке Шерлока, обнаружил подходящую. "Хорошо, отлично, 15 ампер."

Хорошую и отличную вкрутили в коробку предохранителей. Свет в подвале с энтузиазмом вспыхнул. Потом радостно потух.

"Христос на _чертовой_ тачке."

Джон вздохнул. "Все, я сдаюсь, я—" Джон оборвал себя, когда свет коротко моргнул.

В голове Джона вспыхнуло понимание. Короткий поворот запястья - и плохо вкрученная пробка наконец замкнула контакт. Свет ярко вспыхнул. И не погас.

Джон ухмыльнулся и принялся затягивать остальные четыре дюжины пробок.

"Прекрасно, хорошо, отлично. У всех есть свет, мы даже успеваем на вечеринку, а ты, гигантский мерзавец, мог бы и извиниться за то, что поджарил еще кучку пробок, как думаешь?"

Шерлок думал совершенно иначе, но поделиться этими мыслями он сейчас не мог, потому что его очаровательный ротик очаровательно обхватывал что-то длинное и твердое.

«Я тебе говорил, что если включить все эти конфорки на маленький нагрев, то эта древняя проводка не выдержит. Я разрешаю тебе называть меня крошечным тираном не просто так, нехороший ты человек. А чтобы я мог _тиранизировать,"_ сказал Джон, подкручивая очередную пробку. Спустя мгновение добрый доктор хихикнул сам себе. "А. Я забыл, что ты не можешь разговаривать. И прямо сейчас ты даже _представить_ себе не можешь, как это влияет на мое настроение."

Хорошо известно, что Джон Уотсон сам легко вспыхивает, как эти пробки. Извините за сравнение. О, он разумеется вовсе не _всегда_ ругается. Добрый доктор легко может прикусить свой гиперактивный язык в приличной компании. Но в интимной приватности собственного, хм, подвала, он вполне уютно себя ощущает, буйствуя. Выпуская наружу гнев, который возможно абсолютно непропорционален поводу. В месте, где единственный, кто может его слышать, абсолютно не парится по этому поводу.

В этот самый момент этот другой человек немного сдвинулся. И высокий изгиб задницы Джона внезапно ощутил некое ... нечто... прижатое прямо к нему.

Ошибочка: Возможно, единственный другой человек, который мог слышать буйство доктор, на самом деле в _некотором_ смысле все же подогревался.

Джон слегка дернул за галстук-бабочку и продолжил проверять остальные пробки.

Медленно.

Шерлок, полноценно осознавая, что теперь Джон все осознавал, продолжил тереться частями своего переда об отдельные части зада Джона.

Медленно.

Это длилось минуту. Потом две. Это уже заметно перевалило за три—чтобы подкрутить пальцами сорок восемь пробок вовсе не требуется трех минут—когда Джон понял, что если раньше они были на грани опоздания на модную вечеринку в честь помолвки их соседа в «Мандарин Ориентал», то _теперь_ они точно не были близки к тому, чтобы попасть туда вовремя _._

Джон снова просунул палец под туго завязанную бабочку, ту, что для него полчаса назад завязал Шерлок, ту, что идеально завязал Шерлок—а потом сразу же после этого развязал зубами.

"Шерлок, что ты—?"

"Боже милосердный, твои _плечи,_ Джон, твои _плечи."_

Хотя он и улыбнулся уголком губ своему любимому, расправляя обтянутые смокингом плечи, Джон также заметил, "Позже, любовь моя. Если мы выйдем сейчас, нам не придется спешить. Я правда не хочу оказаться потным и взъерошенным в моем красивом костюме."

Хотя Шерлок все же прибег к небольшому набору соблазнов—пробежал языком по краю уха Джона, хорошенько полапал его сквозь элегантные тонкие брюки старым добрым способом, сделал пару неприличных предложений насчет того, что они могли бы сделать с их запонками—Джон со смехом отмахнулся, а потому бабочка была заново завязана и они отправились в путь.

Ну, почти.

Когда ту его часть, что отвечает за секусуальное-возбуждение-плечами-его-возлюбленного, усмирили, в Шерлоке на первый план вышла сторона, которая имеет дело с затеять-серию-интересных-экспериментов-перед-тем-как-покинуть-квартиру, а потому он вошел в кухню, включил полдюжины электроконфорок на маленький нагрев ("Это на пять конфорок больше, чем допустимо, Шерлок"), хлопнул в ладоши и сказал, "Нормально," а потом, вполне пророчески заметил, "Полетели!"

Спустя мгновения, галопируя вниз по ступенькам 221, как безупречно одетые слоники, Джон и Шерлок как раз проносились мимо двери миссис Хадсон, когда свет во всем здании загорелся ярче. Потом померк. Потом вырубился.

И так все и началось.

"Черт, дважды черт, будь все проклято, _черт_ побери, Шерлок."

* * *

И так они и оказались тут, вжатые в пыльную, сырую нишу в холодном подвале, оба великолепные в нарядных костюмах, Шерлок с полными руками пробок и полным ртом фонарика, при этом он находил на удивление приятной эту затруднительную ситуацию, в которой он мог нежно тереться о Джона.

А что же Джон?

Ну, пока задняя часть доброго доктора наслаждалась милыми непристойностями его любимого, его передняя часть—вообще, его _мозг—_ боролся сам с собой. _Идите на вечеринку,_ говорил он. _Общайтесь._ _Хвастайтесь друг другом, ради бога, потому что_ черт побери.

Мозг Джона был прав. Потому что _дважды черт побери._ Хотя он был слишком скромным, чтобы озвучить это, Джон знал, что он бесстыдно хорош в своем темно-синем смокинге и что этот костюм умопомрачительно подчеркивает его плечи. И его _глаза,_ господи на небеси, эта дорогая кобальтово-синяя ткань подчеркивала их темный, глубокий цвет так, что прям вот таки да.

А ведь был еще Шерлок. Как в _Шерлок._ Вся его бесконечная поверхность была впервые (но совершенно точно не в последний раз) задрапирована в лежащий по фигуре, идеально подчеркивающий ее черный бархат. Как в: Черный. Бархат. Его галстук был темно-синим (в тон костюма Джона), а запонки были того же штормового оттенка, что и его собственные глаза.

Так что да, мозг Джона сейчас функционировал на уровне супер-гения, когда настаивал, что _их_ красота должна _прямо сейчас_ демонстрироваться в изысканной бальной зале.

Совершенно иная часть мозга Джона размахивала метафорическими руками и орала: _Нет, ну серьезно, ты видел? Черный. Бархат. Как в…нет, я не могу снова это произнести, не покрывшись мурашками, так что подойди ближе и я прошепчу это. Очень мягкий, очень черный, очень бархат,_ черный бархат _Джон._

Та часть мозга Джона, что не боролась сама с собой, подождала немного следующих вбросов с одной или другой стороны, но, казалось, все было уже сказано, и теперь какой-то независимый наблюдатель—возможно, колотящееся сердце Джона?—должен решить исход схватки.

Джон уже почти собрался все-таки помчаться в эту бальную залу, когда тишину нарушил тихий, почти застенчивый звук: пробка на пятнадцать ампер сдавала последние позиции. Это был звук крошечной детали электрического оборудования, которая перегорает. Таким образом гарантируя, что вот-вот вспыхнет и все остальное.

Фигурально выражаясь.

"Шерлок," тихо сказал добрый доктор, все еще, по какой-то причине, подкручивая пробки, которые давно уже были достаточно хорошо закручены.

Возлюбленный Джона, разумеется, не ответил, потому что у возлюбленного Джона между зубами все еще был зажат тонкий красный фонарик.

В тишине Джон даже не мог слышать звука дыхания Шерлока, хотя стройные бедра продолжали мягко вжиматься в него.

Джон закрыл глаза; неровно вдохнул. Нет. Нет, это было абсурдно. Смешно. Не было никакой _разумной_ причины возбуждаться от того, что твой возлюбленный _молчит._

Потому что вся _суть_ Шерлока – это шум. Он представляет собой шесть футов едких отповедей. В нем семьдесят два с половиной дюйма словесной геенны огненной, сто восемьдесят с хвостиком сантиметров пламени и суеты, урчания и стонов, четко обозначенных потребностей и завуалированных намеков.

Короче говоря, по большей части суть этого человека у него _во рту,_ и Джону это нравится, всегда нравилось, как в буквальном смысле—иногда он подвигается поближе и часами целует этот рот, покусывает уголки, рисует на нем красками своего удовольствия—так и в переносном смысле, когда он восхищается бесконечным каскадом дедукций и идей, который извергается из него.

Так почему, почему, _почему_ молчание Шерлока наполняло холодное помещение таким жаром?

Джон хотел задать этот вопрос вслух. Спустя годы он перенял эту фирменную черту консультирующего детектива, эту фишку с высказыванием мыслей вслух. Это вдобавок работает, разумеется, оно работает. Поэтому Шерлок – гений, а Джон не стесняется тырить у него полезные приемчики.

В любом случае, суть в том, что Джон хотел бы сказать кое-что, например, "Каждый раз, когда я говорю, а этот фонарик—этот крошечный фонарик в твоем господи-Иисусе-пощади рту?—не дает тебе ответить, я, эм, ну я слегка _теку_. Да, мне понадобится сменить трусы, еще до того, как все это закончится, а что я хочу сказать—не торопи меня, я уже почти там—это _почему?_ Почему я так взволнован чрезвычайно громким звуком твоего молчания?"

Вот что Джон хотел бы сказать прямо сейчас, но не станет, потому что Шерлок не сможет ответить—лучше бы не стал—и честно говоря, Джон почти уверен, что ответа быть не может. По крайней мере такого, что можно выразить словами.

Приблизительно в это время Шерлок решил кое-что сказать. И слова ему для этого были не нужны.

С мягким стуком на грязный пол пролился дождь из пробок. Мгновение, может быть два, ничего не происходило. А потом одна, теперь свободная, рука Шерлока нежно, как поцелуй, опустилась на правый бицепс Джона, а другая на левый.

Потом еще мгновение, может быть два, ничего не происходило. А потом одна рука Шерлока медленно скользнула вдоль руки Джона, замерла на плече, жарко и нежно коснулась шеи, а потом мягко, но уверенно накрыла губы Джона.

Джон выдохнул, но не издал ни звука.

Правая рука Шерлока? Она спускалась вниз, осторожно, длинные пальцы задели короткие на пути к талии, потом спустились к бедру. Потом, еще медленнее, эта рука скользнула по нижней части спины Джона, потом ниже, а потом чуть дальше, пока тонкий палец на всю длину не вжался между половинками задницы Джона. И сквозь изысканную ткань темно-синих брюк Шерлок вроде как…начал вводить палец в Джона.

Все мускулы в теле доброго доктора окаменели. А также как минимум одна часть тела, которая формально представляет из себя не совсем мускул.

И по-прежнему все, что мог слышать Джон, - было его собственное дыхание, и если бы Шерлок не касался его, не зажимал горячей рукой еще более горячий рот Джона, добрый доктор бы—

Джон так никогда и не решил, что бы он сделал бы, потому что то, что он _сделал_ на самом деле – это уперся руками о стену, в то время как Шерлок согнул палец ровно настолько, чтобы очень приятно, сильно надавить на его отверстие, и Джон выгнул спину, насаживаясь на нечто, что ни в коем случае не смогло бы проникнуть в него.

А молчание? _Молчание?_ Оно казалось больше самой комнаты, в которой они стояли, громче, чем шум крови в ушах Джона, и касалось их кожи, как самый черный, черный бархат.

Шерлок наклонил голову, прижался щекой к щеке Джона – затухающий фонарик случайно высветил одну руку Джона, сжатую в кулак и прижатую к стене—и использовал давление собственных бедер, чтобы _надавливать_ и _надавливать_ и _сильнее надавливать_ между половинками задницы Джона.

Добрый доктор крякнул, потряс головой—большая рука Шерлока инстинктивно сжалась поверх рта Джона, сильнее надавив на его щеку и челюсть—и раздвинул ноги.

Джон ощутил, но не услышал, как дыхание Шерлока замерло в его груди.

Шерлок сильнее прижался к Джону везде, где их тела соприкасались, и, должно быть, оскалил зубы, потому что свет фонарика сместился, и Джон услышал щелчок металла об эмаль.

В царившей тишине этот тихий звук казался _неимоверным._ Этот звук, почти не отличавшийся от тишины, кричал за Шерлока, шептал о его желании в ухо Джону, он сказал ему больше, чем могла бы тысяча слов.

Джон медленно убрал одну руку со стену и осторожно, чтобы не проронить ни звука, расстегнул пояс—

—и оно снова возникло, это спертое дыхание в груди Шерлока, оно словно крошечный удар тока вонзилось в спину Джона—

—а потом расстегнул пуговицу и молнию на брюках. Немного подвигался, немного поерзал, еще раз дернул головой— _да, боже, да—_ он хотел, чтобы рука Шерлока сильнее зажала ему рот, и Джон уронил брюки и трусы на пыльный пол.

_РазДваРазДваРазДва_

Джон считал гулкие удары сердца Шерлока—отдававшиеся высоко в его спине—а потом почувствовал руку Шерлока между ними, расстегивавшую его собственные брюки, сдвигающие его собственные боксеры.

Когда Джон ощутил мягкий _всплеск_ бархата где-то внизу, у своих щиколоток, он протянул губами вдоль руки Шерлока и лизнул ее.

И лизнул, и лизнул, и еще раз, и еще раз.

Шерлок прижался виском к виску Джона так сильно, что добрый доктор почувствовал, как он дрожит.

Потом Шерлок уронил увлажненную слюной руку вниз и смазал собственный член.

А потом они проделали это сначала.

И еще раз.

И еще раз, пока наконец Джон не сказал _хватит_ самым надежным способом, что знал, он прижался задом к Шерлоку, который снова закрыл одной рукой рот Джона, а второй направил свой член внутрь Джона.

Оба даже не застонали.

Раскаленное. Позднее именно это слово Джон употребит, чтобы объяснить, каким ощущалось это молчание, когда Шерлок входил в него. Оно так многое охватывает, это слово, оно звучит так, словно от него исходит жар, и если это не может описать, как бежала кровь по его венам в тот момент, то простите, у Джона нет более подходящего термина, разве что _о чертов боже мой._

Когда Шерлок оказался глубоко внутри него, Джон настроился на долгое ожидание. Потому что, когда Шерлок берет в руки сексуальные вожжи, он почти всегда заставляет их ждать, обоих, растягивает удовольствие, пока оно не переходит почти (но не совсем) в боль, ждет, пока один из них, или второй, или оба, практически не могут больше этого выносить.

Ну, на этот раз все случилось не так.

Вполне вероятно, голос для Шерлока то же, что и волосы для библейского Самсона. Шерлок может так долго держаться в постели, потому что он выплескивает свое нетерпение в словах или бормотании или стонах. Лишенный своей силы в этом почти непроглядно-темном подвале, Шерлок почти сразу принялся входить в Джона сильными неравномерными толчками, а тот поощрял это, встречая его молчаливые толчки молчаливыми насаживаниями, обхватив одной рукой собственный член и увлеченно и отчаянно лаская его.

И все же.

В мальчиках из 221Б все же есть что-то извращенное. Потому что на этот раз ждать их заставил Джон. Он знал, что Шерлок сдерживается ради него, он знал, что Шерлок хотел ощутить, как он кончает, как задница Джона сжимается вокруг его члена, пока оргазм сотрясает все его тело, и потому Джон позволил ему хотеть и дальше, замедляя движения руки на собственном члене настолько, что они едва дразнили, в то же время максимально напрягаясь вокруг Шерлока и отодвинувшись от любимого так, что только головка члена Шерлока оставалась внутри Джона.

И с изысканной неторопливостью, молча, он проделывал все это снова и снова, пока длинное тело, почти лежащее на нем, не начало колотиться с такой силой, что Джон почувствовал, как дрожат коленки Шерлока позади его бедер.

Все было хорошо, все было нормально, ведь, очевидно, теперь у Джона была целая ночь в запасе.

Да, ну что ж.

Джон откровенно надеялся, что у Шерлока такого запаса не было. Потому что, о боже _чертов_ милосердный, если он _черт побери_ не кончит в ближайшие _будь они прокляты_ пять минут, у него наверное случится—

Впоследствии Шерлок будет многократно извиняться. Он не хотел, никогда бы так не сделал сознательно, и ему очень жаль, что он так все же _сделал_ —но когда оргазм сотрясал его, его рука рефлекторно сжалась и он оставил четыре чуть заметные царапины вдоль щеки и челюсти доброго доктора.

В тот момент Джон этого даже не заметил. Вместо этого он принялся двигать рукой на своем члене быстрее, концентрируясь на пульсации члена своего любимого, позволяя только этому и ничему иному заполнить его разум и тело.

Может быть способность ругаться для Джона тоже своего рода как волосы для библейского Самсона, потому что сейчас добрый доктор был настолько близок к оргазму, _настолько черт побери близок, что у него зубы ныли,_ но тело Джона было самую чуточку против, еще не готовое позволить ему перевалить за порог облегчения.

И тогда Шерлок вышел из него и упал на колени.

Втиснувшись между стеной и своим возлюбленным, Шерлок скользнул губами по члену Джона и издав всего один, тихий, очень тихий жадный звучок, он помог легко вспыхнуть этой прекрасной горячей пробке.

Несколько долгих секунд спустя Джон кончил, содрогнувшись так, что подкосились коленки, в абсолютной тишине, прижимаясь лбом к линии пробок так сильно, что вдоль его линии волос всю следующую неделю светились три прелестных синячка.

Ни один из них не заметил, что где-то в середине процесса их фонарик потух.

* * *

Вы, наверное, не удивитесь, узнав, что Джон и Шерлок все же пошли на ту вечеринку в честь помолвки. Как и все хорошие вечеринки, эта началась очень поздно и продолжалась еще позже, так что они опоздали вполне по-модному.

И мальчики, поистине, были великолепны. Шерлок чуть не лопался от гордости каждый раз, когда кто-то хвалил бархат его костюма, и вполне вероятно раздувался еще больше, когда Джону делали комплименты по поводу кроя и цвета его смокинга.

И хотя никто не _произнес_ этого вслух, но Шерлок знал, что часть невероятной притягательности Джона той ночью, той, благодаря чему он был настолько _чертовски_ роскошен, и настолько _черт возьми_ клевым говнюком, заключалась в этих царапинах и синяках. Половина присутствовавших догадывались ошибочно, откуда на нем эти  свежие отметины, а другая половина, ну, скажем просто, что они знали Джона и Шерлока немного лучше.

На следующий день миссис Хадсон вызвала наконец электрика, чтобы заменить блок предохранителей. Легко вспыхивающий, как пробка, жилец из 221Б настоял, чтобы они оплатили хотя бы часть работы.

Она позволила им сделать это.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам интересно, чудесную AtlinMerrick можно найти на [Tumblr](http://atlinmerrick.tumblr.com) и [LiveJournal](http://atlinmerrick.livejournal.com/). Спасибо ей еще раз за ее волшебные истории! Надеюсь, мой перевод их достоин.


End file.
